Many electronic circuits such as sample-and-hold circuits, analog-to-digital converters, delay lines, and switched-capacitor circuits require precision sampling of analog signals. Whether the circuit is sampling a voltage signal or a current signal, a critical part of the process often requires charging a sample capacitor to provide temporary storage of a voltage. A conducting field effect transistor has some unavoidable charge in the channel between the source and the drain. When a field-effect transistor switch is opened, half of the channel charge must transfer through the source terminal and half through the drain terminal. If a field effect transistor is used as the switch for signal sampling, the resulting charge on the sample capacitor is contaminated by channel charge within the switching transistor, adding noise to the sampled signal. The noise is sometimes referred to as clock feedthrough noise. As a first order improvement, some of the channel charge of the switch can be canceled by various "dummy" switch arrangements. Dummy switch arrangements cancel some charge but not enough for some high precision applications. For applications requiring additional precision, a feedback amplifier arrangement may be used to hold the voltage on the capacitor to a more accurate value after the switch is opened. Amplifier arrangements typically reduce the overall response time of the switching circuit. A switch design is needed that provides improved precision while maintaining fast switching.